


five times supernova kissed

by elektra



Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, Mild Gore, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Ulquiorra, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektra/pseuds/elektra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he kisses the inaction out of them. it’s better if he has it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five times supernova kissed

i.

it’d been a long time since the marble city held the same lustre of heavenly dust to him, longer since he’d first been disillusioned by the woes of a heavy headed god and his wind swept servants, eons since he had not had an angel of darkened countenance looming over his shoulder. it would be frightening, if he feared anything except mortality.

 _i want to kiss you in every corner of this shit hole_ , he nearly speaks into the small gap of breath they share, their jaw tilted and stretched upwards yet suspended so carefully between vice and cool façades of passivity.

 _why don’t you_ , the slits of their eyes taunt in place of their voice – reserved only for the trumpet howl of apocalypse – but they make no true effort to stretch off the heels of their boots. it’s the nature of their lust; need to or i’ll die i’ll die _i’ll die i’ll die **i’ll fucking turn into a sun and combust just you watch**_ but entitlement abounds.

he kisses them until he can prove the black of their lips does not rub off and is indeed coated in powdered sugar cyanide.

ii.

the two of them don’t apologize for what they do to each other. he wants to pull them limb from limb and hear the screaming horrors of centuries lost shake their ribs and fail their lungs. they want nothing and everything and they do nothing and everything. he kisses the inaction out of them. it’s better if he has it.

iii.

they don’t sleep. he, an educated bygone let gone, infers it’s because of some prophecy that they must be an alert sentinel of the kingdom of god. something like that. they don’t have golden gates, only the rot of pulling him from the warm albeit tempting comforts of sleep. curses!; the crawl of their body over the side of his, a thigh over his hips, their crooked fingers directing his jaw this way and that, a true marionette succumbed to the allure of destiny. they hold him there for long minutes to accentuate the point, figurative smoke from their mouth.

“kiss me,” he’s petulant but he knows what he wants. it’s disgusting, to want anything. it’s rewarding, to want things for himself.

“kiss me,” they throw it back, and it’s ultimately more commanding – shield in hand, banners of war flutters behind their halo, a sculpture of ancient beauty in belladonna.

he breathes the smoke out of the inside of their cheeks and tastes the rubies crammed between their teeth.

iv.

they kiss him.

that’s all there is.

v.

they meet in the middle, the tips of their noses brushing in the search for an angle to measure meticulously, their feet shuffling, their tall collars and hair concealing rich roses of bruises that heal and reappear within moments.

**Author's Note:**

> put me in gay baby jail.


End file.
